Congruentes até demais!
by Pandora.Lc
Summary: Pandora e Kamus, um casal de irmãos problemáticos que vivia bem em seu apartamento. Isso, até certos gregos se mudarem para o mesmo edifício. MiloXKamus, SagaXPandora, ShakaXMu, e boas risadas no pacote! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence ao Kururu, mas eu pego emprestado!

**Aviso:** Conteúdo yaoi e conteúdo hétero ( para todos os gostos ) XD

.

**N/A:** Eu to com essa fic completa no meu pc faz uns 3 anos. Comecei fazendo pra uma amiga

querida, mas a cidadã sumiu do mapa e eu fiquei a ver navios...

Tinha me esquecido da história, e achei esses dias perdidas num pendrive.

Resolvi publicar, já que eu mesma acabei me interessando pela primeira vez por

algo que eu tenha escrito XD

Espero que gostem!

Ela está completa mas vou formatá-la em capítulos. Conforme o pessoal for

aprovando eu disponho novos :3

Beijão para todos e boa leitura!

.

**Sem** betagem, já aviso. Portanto, se acharem errinhos, ignorem, por favor! #:~

.

.

**Congruentes até demais**

.

Eram exatamente seis horas e vinte e nove minutos da manhã quando o despertador iniciou seu alarme estridente. Aquilo era de praxe! Fora programado para despertar nessa mesma hora desde que havia sido adquirido por seus donos.

Uma mão alva pousou no pequeno objeto gritante, desativando-o com um toque sutil. Se o pobre objeto pudesse raciocinar, provavelmente sentir-se-ia inútil, já que de fato nunca havia sido necessário. Sempre que soava, seus donos já haviam despertado.

Seis e meia, os dois corpos que se encontravam deitados na grande king size se levantavam. Calçaram as pantufas rentes a cama e seguiram seus rumos.

Ele foi até a sala. Abriu as cortinas brancas para permitir a entrada do Sol. Depois, foi até a porta, apanhou o jornal diário que já estava devidamente estendido no tapetinho de entrada e o colocou na mesinha de centro na sala.

Ela foi até o banheiro da suíte cuidar de sua higiene matinal. Após sair do banheiro, vestiu um robe lilás e rumou para a cozinha, observando a cafeteira (prontamente programada na noite anterior) terminar de coar o café. Após constar que a bebida já estava pronta, ela foi até o armário pegar a toalhinha xadrez para colocar a mesa do desjejum.

Ele estava saindo do banho quando ela terminou de organizar a mesa do café. Vestiu-se com seu roupão branco enquanto escovava seus longos cabelos ruivos e lisos. Prendeu as madeixas em um rabo baixo, dirigindo-se então para a cozinha.

- Bonjour ma Jolie. ¹– Sussurrou, indo em direção a jovem que o esperava.

- Guter Tag mein Klein.² – cumprimentou em resposta, levantando o rosto para receber o selinho do outro.

Pandora e Kamus Heinstein Lenoir.

Seriam o casal perfeito, se não fosse por um acidente do destino: ambos vieram para este mundo como irmãos.

Sem contar que eram congruentes demais, metódicos demais, chatos demais, antissociais demais... etc etc etc...

* * *

_¹ Bom dia minha linda._

_² Bom dia meu pequeno._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Folheou o jornal, passando os olhos atentos pelas notícias. Nada interessante para si, contudo, gostava de manter-se informado. Levantou os olhos ao perceber a presença da irmã na sala.

Pandora sentou-se ao lado de Kamus, depositando uma sacola lilás no espaço entre seus corpos. Retirou duas grandes agulhas de tricô, passando a linha rubra de lã em volta das mesmas. Começou a tricotar o que parecia ser uma peça de roupa de bebê, um sapatinho, ou uma meinha, talvez.

- Você não se cansa de fazer isso... – sorriu de canto.

- Não, eu não me canso. Gosto de tricotar, você sabe... – replicou sorrindo

- Sei que gosta, mas sempre faz peças de roupas para bebês, mesmo que não esteja grávida. Nem ao menos amigas com filhos pequenos você tem...

- Sei disso, mas gosto de fazer peças de bebês...

- Poderia fazer algo mais útil, como um cachecol para o seu irmão, non?

Levantou os olhos, pausando as agulhas. Fitou o irmão debochada.

- Kamus, sabemos que você jamais usaria um cachecol por aqui... Vive reclamando de calor até mesmo quando estamos no inverno!

- Acho elegante colocar um sobretudo e envolver o pescoço com um belo cachecol.

- Já que faz tanta questão, farei seu cachecol assim que terminar o par de sapatinhos, está bem?

- _Oui, ma Jolie_. Quero que o cachecol seja (...)

- Preto e vermelho. – replicou sem esperar o irmão terminar. Sabia as cores favoritas dele.

- Às vezes eu penso que perco meu tempo falando contigo, você sempre sabe tudo que penso, meus gostos. Decifra minhas expressões, meus desejos. – dizia pensativo. Mirou o teto, voltando os olhos a posição normal seguidamente. Fitou a irmã.

- Devo sentir-me lisonjeada ou ofendida?- sorriu ladina.

- Jamais te ofenderia, _ma soeur_...

Esticou o braço, deixando o jornal esquecido na poltrona ao lado, puxou o corpo delicado da irmã com o braço livre.

A rotina de um casal. O comportamento de um casal. Não um casal comum...

Pandora e Kamus não tinham nada de comum, muito pelo contrário. Deixando de lado as manias e o jeito metódico de ser, para observá-los exteriormente:

Pandora, vinte e três anos. Nascida na Alemanha. Possuía longos cabelos negros e lisos que adquiriam um reflexo arroxeado quando eram expostos a luz. Sua pele era alva. Não era alta e nem baixa. Possuía um rosto delicado, composto com um pequeno nariz levemente arrebitado, íris esmeraldas e lábios rosados. Uma verdadeira boneca de porcelana moldada pelos deuses.

Kamus, vinte e quatro anos. Nascido na França. Não se diferenciava muito de sua irmã no quesito pele. Assim como Pandora, ele também possuía a tez alvíssima. Seus cabelos longos e lisos possuíam um exótico, para não dizer excêntrico, tom vermelho sangue. Era um pouco mais alto que a irmã. Seu belo rosto possuía um nariz semelhante ao de Pandora, lábios finos e bem desenhados e exóticos olhos claros em um tom avermelhado.

Bonitos e excêntricos, chamavam atenção até mesmo quando iam fazer compras no supermercado. Costumavam andar juntos, ajudando um ao outro.

Desde pequenos seus pais haviam ensinado que neste mundo, um somente poderia contar com o outro. Ninguém mais iria ajudá-los ou apoiá-los mais do que eles próprios.

Na verdade, grande parte da dependência anormal que possuíam um para com o outro era provinda da superproteção a qual haviam sido submetidos pelos pais. A diferença de idade entre Pandora e Kamus era de apenas um ano, sendo o segundo o mais velho.

Cresceram como gêmeos siameses, e se apegaram ainda mais após a morte prematura dos pais em um acidente aéreo, há cinco anos.

O choque foi tanto que os irmãos não conseguiram mais viver na terra natal de Kamus. Mudaram-se para o Brasil, lugar onde havia uma das várias filiais da empresa que tinham herdado dos pais. Ocupavam-se trabalhando nos cargos administrativos da firma.

Apesar de possuírem grande poder aquisitivo, preferiam viver em um apartamento comum no centro da cidade. Sem muitos quartos, sem muitos cômodos, sem empregados... Nada que possivelmente pudesse lembrá-los da vida que levavam com os falecidos pais.

Haviam concluído os estudos com muito custo. Estavam cursando a faculdade quando perderam seus pais. Logicamente que o trauma da perda interferiu no aprendizado, na concentração dos irmãos. Contudo, esforçaram-se e conseguiram seus diplomas com distinção na universidade francesa Panthéon-Sorbonne.

Pandora formou-se em artes enquanto Kamus seguiu a área de exatas, formando-se em economia.

Não fora fácil mudar de ares. Habituar-se ao clima, as comidas e principalmente as pessoas com as da America do sul. Precisam de tempo. Kamus que o diga! Acostumar-se com o clima tropical não fora nada fácil. A princípio não saia do apartamento nos dias mais quentes. Preferia passar o dia debaixo do ar-condicionado lendo algum livro à sair de casa e derreter na rua.

Pandora tinha mais facilidade no quesito "adaptação com as mudanças decorrentes". Apesar de não ser alguém muito sociável, fora nomeada síndica do prédio com unanimidade pelos condôminos. Ninguém questionava a jovem quando o assunto era organização e comando.

Já em termos de relacionamentos, podia-se contar nos dedos de uma única mão o número de casos que ambos os irmãos tiveram em toda vida.

Pandora havia namorado apenas dois rapazes de sua universidade. Um troglodita (ao ver de Kamus) que atendia por Ikki e um britânico que mais parecia um pau-mandado da alemã, sempre acatando aos desejos da namorada sem questioná-la. Kamus, por sua vez, teve um caso relâmpago com uma jovem russa chamada Nathássia. Meses depois, se descobriu gay após sentir-se atraído por um colega de classe. Teve um relacionamento conturbado com um rapaz louro chamado Misty que se findou quando a irmã Pandora, cansada de ver o irmão ostentar chifres de metade da universidade, decidiu enfrentar o loiro e botá-lo em seu devido lugar.

Resumindo, caros leitores, essa é a vida de Kamus e Pandora Heinstein Lenoir. Calma, organizada e enfadonha.

Isso até o senhor destino pregar-lhes uma peça.

oOo

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – berrou a pleno pulmões antes de cair como uma jaca madura no chão. – Quem foi o Filho da puta que deixou esse carrinho aqui no meio do hall?

- Pare de ofender nossa mãe, Kanon, por Zeus!

- Milo que merda, se eu quebrar minha coluna e ficar aleijado você me paga!

- Pago o que? Uma cadeira de rodas eletrônica?

- Vai se ferrar!- bradou, lançando o pé da mesa em Milo.

- Errou! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – replicou após desviar do objeto

- Será que vocês dois não vão parar de graçinhas nunca? Eu preciso de ajuda!

- Ok ok Saga, vamos ajudá-los!

- Sim, vamos ajudá-lo, depois eu mato o Milo.

Caixas sendo jogadas, carrinhos sendo puxados, abre e fecha de portas e vozes altas, enchiam o hall do vigésimo andar do prédio. Parecia que uma verdadeira guerra estava acontecendo.

Ao ver-se completamente disperso de sua leitura, Kamus tratou de tirar satisfações com a irmã a respeito aquela bagunça instalada no hall do apartamento. Ela era a síndica, deveria saber.

- Pandora, posso saber que zona é aquela em frente a nossa porta?

A moça que retirava com cuidado uma torta do forno não se deu o trabalho de olhar para o irmão, sabia que encará-lo não iria ajudar em nada.

- São os nossos novos vizinhos, _mein liebe_, um dia o apartamento ao lado iria ser alugado... – dizia, enquanto cutucava a torta com um palito.

- _Oui_, mas non sabia que permitiam animais no nosso prédio!

- Kamyu, não exagere... É normal que aja barulho quando alguém se muda para um lugar.

- Quero só ver... De onde são as personificações da bagunça e da poluição sonora?

- Grécia pelo que soube...Mú me disse hoje de manhã... Ahh que linda ficou minha torta!

Depositou a torta em um refratário de vidro, abraçando o irmão em seguida. Ergueu o queixo deste, observando o mau humor estampado na face bonita.

- Kamyu, deixa de ser velho, _mein Klein_. Agora pegue o vinho, Mú e Shaka devem estar nos esperando.

- _Oui, ma Jolie_...mas advirto que se essa barulheira continuar eu chamo a polícia.

- Que exagero Kamus! Vamos nos arrumar logo antes que seu mau humor estrague o jantar!

Seguiu empurrando o irmão pela casa até chegarem ao quarto. Lá, duas trocas de roupas já se encontravam devidamente estendidas sobre a cama.

- Escolhi sua roupa de hoje, _ma petite_, espero que goste.

- Já gostei! _Danke_, Kamyu!- replicou enquanto pegava o vestido preto com detalhes em roxo que o irmão havia escolhido. Casual, porém elegante.

Trataram de se vestir e arrumar sem delongar.

Kamus encontrava-se impecável com uma camisa branca de seda e uma calça azul marinha de linho, enquanto Pandora terminava de vestir seu sapato de salto mediano. Após terem se vestido, Pandora escovou os cabelos do irmão a pedido do próprio, os prendendo com um laço escuro e fino. Em seguida, escovou os seus próprios, optando por deixá-los soltos.

Certificaram de que haviam pegado tudo que tinham combinado de levar para o jantar, rumando em seguida para o apartamento da frente.

Pandora foi a primeira a deparar-se com a bagunça presente no hall, enquanto Kamus passava a chave na porta.

- _Mon dieu_, montaram um circo no nosso hall!

- Circo? Ah não exagera vizinho, é só uma bagunçinha temporária!

Os olhos rubros do francês encontraram os do novo vizinho.

O estudou dos pés à cabeça, detalhe por detalhe. Cabelos loiros ondulados e cumpridos, pele levemente morena, um bonito rosto, olhos num tom azul jamais visto por si antes. Devia ser um pouco mais alto que ele, uns dez centímetros talvez. Tinha um porte físico avantajado e um irritante sorriso nos lábios.

- Hey! Que foi? Não precisa me olhar assim não! Eu já disse que logo deixo o hall impecável!

- Assim espero... – respondeu com frieza.

Repentinamente, o loiro já estava em sua frente.

- Meu nome é Milo Persakins, sou grego e serei seu novo vizinho. Eu e mais meus dois irmãos Saga e Kanon. – disse animado, estendendo a mão em direção ao vizinho.

- Kamus... Kamus Heinstein Lenoir...e esta é Pandora Heinstein Lenoir...

Percebendo que o ruivo a sua frente não iria apertar sua mão, o grego não se fez de rogado, deu um passo a frente, abraçando-o com força, para em seguida dar-lhe um beijo estralado na face alva.

- Prazer em conhecê-los! – exclamou divertido ao notar o rosto de Kamus ruborizar. Dirigiu-se até Pandora, tomando a mão da jovem com a sua própria. Beijou-a delicadamente, fitando a alemã com cordialidade.

- _Enchanté_, Milo!- replicou sorrindo levemente.

- São franceses? – Milo indagou o casal enquanto retirava uma flor lilás de um dos vasos perdidos na mudança, entregando-a para dama em seguida.

- Oui, somos. Digo, eu nasci na Alemanha, mas moramos somente oito anos por lá. A maior parte da vida passamos em Paris. Ah danke. – agradeceu ao aceitar a flor.

- Que bacana, você mistura francês com alemão! Sabe eu sempre soube que os franceses não tomavam banho, mas tipo, to vendo que é uma puta mentira! Vocês dois são mais cheirosos do que o sabonete do hotel que eu estava! E olha que aquele sabonetinho era cheiroso!

Kamus lançou um olhar mortal que não passou despercebido por Pandora e Milo.

- Calma cara, não precisa me olhar com essa cara de assassino, não estou flertando sua mulher não! Aliás, eu nem jogo nesse time, se é que me entende! – piscou em seguida.

- Milo com quem está falando? Ah, boa noite! Devem ser os nossos vizinhos do lado, certo?

Saga adentrava o hall, observando o casal parado em frente à porta do apartamento ao lado do seu. Sorriu amigavelmente, limpando as mãos com o paninho que carregava nos ombros.

- Sim, Saga, são nossos vizinhos! Esse é o Kamus e essa é a esposa dele Pandora. Eles são franceses e tomam banho, acredita mano?

Saga sentiu as faces corarem imediatamente com as palavras de Milo. Sabia que tinha um irmão sem noção, porém não imaginou que iria começar um relacionamento com seus vizinhos daquela forma, chamando os filhos da nação francesa de fedidos.

- Errr... Prazer em conhecê-los, me chamo Saga Persakins! Peço que não liguem, por favor, para o que o Milo diz... Ele às vezes fala sem pensar. – E lançou um olhar furioso para o irmão mais novo. Milo se encolheu de imediato. Sabia que aquele olhar não era bom sinal.

- Não tem importância, sabemos bem a má fama que os franceses têm, e advirto que ela não é de tudo fictícia, não é Kamyu? – a moça tentava descontrair o clima ruim criado pelo olhar gélido que Kamus direcionava para os novos vizinhos.

Saga sorriu nervoso, Kamus parecia querer matar Milo somente com o olhar, enquanto este continuava a sorrir simpaticamente. Será que ele não tinha noção do perigo?

- Bom, foi um prazer conhecê-los há pouco, mas um compromisso nos espera no apartamento ao lado. - Pandora quebrou o clima de vez, segurando o irmão pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando para o apartamento de Shaka e Mú.

- Tudo bem, boa noite vizinhos! Qualquer dia podemos combinar um jantarzinho em casa, que acham?- Um animado Milo perguntava.

- Ótima idéia Milo! Marcaremos algum dia! Boa noite!- respondeu Pandora com educação. – Até mais ver Saga! – Fitou-o dos pés a cabeça, enquanto tocava a campainha dos outros vizinhos daquele mesmo andar.

Para a sorte de Kamus, um solícito Mú abrira a porta de sua morada, dando-lhes passagem em seguida.

Logo, o casal já estava no apartamento dos amigos.

**Reviews:**

**Suellen-San**: Suh, você como sempre presente! *-* Obrigada por conferir todas as fics que eu tenho postado, me dá um animo enorme!s2

De fato, Pan e Kamyu como casal não dá!Rs

Beijão!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

- É inadmissível! Um perigo para os cidadãos de bem manter esse tal de Milo vivendo em sociedade!- bradou indignado

- Ora Kamyu, não exagere mein liebe...

- Que foi que aconteceu pro Kamus estar nesse estado? Você o levou ao circo, Pandora?

- Não Shaka, esse ai parece um velho, implica com tudo e com todos que não agem como velhos.

- Non é preciso me levar num circo quando se têm palhaços como vizinhos, Shaka.

Mú riu alto, batendo os talheres no prato. O barulho chama a atenção dos presentes na mesa.

- Desculpem... – sussurrou enquanto buscava desaparecer por detrás do guardanapo.

- Não foi nada Mú, mas, continuando... é verdade que nossos vizinhos são grotescos como o Kamus está nos contando?

- Eles estão se mudando hoje. Vieram da Grécia, se não me engano, foram chamados para trabalhar em uma grande empresa aqui.

Todos da mesa olharam espantados para Mú.

- Como sabe de tudo isso, Carneirinho?

- Um passarinho verde me contou, amor.

- Passarinho verde? Aquela porteira fofoqueira ta mais para Papagaio leva-e-traz! Mon dieu, eu moro em um zoológico mesmo!- meneou de cabeça baixa.

- Não era em um circo?

- Têm animais do mesmo jeito, ma Jolie.

- Poxa, Kamyu! Pra sua informação eu gostei deles, achei pessoas simpáticas e bastante amigáveis. Eles têm calor humano, como os brasileiros.

- Simpáticas? Pandora eu non te conheço mais... Non é possível que você dê o adjetivo "simpático" para um troglodita que ofendeu nossos conterrâneos...

- Os franceses fazem por onde para levar tal fama, e você sabe muito bem disso...

- Que eles disseram a respeito dos franceses, Pan?

- Milo falou algo sobre a má fama de que os franceses não tomam banho.

- E não é verdade?

- Mú!

- Mon dieu, até o Mú !

- Desculpem, é que foi automático... Mas que se ouve falar muito disso, é verdade. Ainda dizem que essa...hmm...lenda, surgiu pois vocês franceses são os melhores fabricantes de perfumes do mundo, ai o povo diz que vocês só se esforçam tanto para isso pois não gostam de banho e precisavam disfarçar o mau cheiro com perfume.

- Invejosos, isso sim! Ofendem a França por inveja de nossas fragrâncias!

- Hm, Kamyu, vamos mudar de assunto?

- ...

- A propósito, Pandora, a sua torta está divina! – Shaka dizia enquanto servia-se do terceiro pedaço.

- Não tenho dúvidas que acha isso, meu amor, está em seu terceiro pedaço e todos foram "generosos"!

Shaka ruborizou com o comentário do namorado.

- Muzin...- chamou entredentes – por que você não enche sua linda boquinha de torta em vez de ficar falando feito uma matraca e reparando na quantidade de pedaços que eu comi ou deixei de comer?

- Nossa, que mau humor! Foi só um comentário, a torta está deliciosa mesmo!

Para provar o que havia dito, Mú enfiou dentro de sua boca uma garfada com uma enorme quantia da tal torta. E, como o de praxe, continuou a falar.

- Cof Cof! – Tossiu o Carneiro falante.

Aqui se prova a tese de nossas avós: Não devemos falar enquanto comemos, pois podemos engasgar.

Após levar um belo tabefe –totalmente desnecessário- nas costas, Mú desafoga.

- Obrigado por quase partir minha coluna, meu amor. – fitou seu 'salvador' irritadiço.

- Não precisa agradecer querido.

- Alguém quer mais um pedaço?

Todos da mesa miraram Pandora repentinamente.

É, e o jantar transcorreu sem mais nenhum comentário ácido. Pudera, Kamus havia entrado em greve de palavras pelo resto da noite.

oOo

- Que achou dos nossos vizinhos?

- Hm, devem ser boa gente, a moça foi muito educada conosco, só achei o marido dela meio carrancudo, mas fazer o que?

- Hm, marido... – sussurrou coçando o queixo – Se ele não fosse casado, diria que tem jeito de gay.

- É incrível essa sua mania que todos os que você fica de olho têm que ser necessariamente gay, não é? Vem me ajudar a colocar as compras na despensa...

- Ué, vai me dizer que não notou, Saga? Ele não tirou os olhos de mim! Aliás, que olhos... Nunca vi ninguém com olhos vermelhos, será que é lente?

- Pergunte pra ele se está tão curioso...Pega a caixa com os mantimentos ali, por favor.

- Se eu perguntar algo, capaz dele me fuzilar como fez agorinha e me ignorar! Tó a caixa!

- Obrigado... Milo, o cara é casado, é francês, você ofendeu os franceses e ainda queria que ele lhe sorrisse? Por favor, né?

- Mas Saga, todo mundo sabe que os franceses não tomam banho!

- Todos que têm más-línguas. Os dois únicos franceses que eu conheço cheiram muito bem e são os nossos vizinhos.

- Cara, você parecia um lobo faminto quando bateu os olhos na Pandora! Hahahahahahahaha Sério, nunca te vi olhar daquele jeito antes, fiquei até com medo!

- Milo, você é muito sem-graça, sabia? Vá ajudar o Kanon que eu termino aqui sozinho.

- Hahahaha não me desmentiu! Consentiu, fala sério, a moça é linda... mas prefiro o ruivo...

- Sabia que estava interessado nele...

- Estou sim, mas se ele é casado com uma mulher significa que não posso fazer nada...ou posso?

- Por Zeus Milo, pare de ficar falando assim! Eles são CASADOS e você não vai fazer nada que possa eventualmente vir a estragar o casamento deles!

- Ta bom, não está mais aqui quem falou! Não se pode nem brigar, credo!

- Eu te conheço, Milo Persakins... Vá ajudar o Kanon!

- Fui!

E lá foi o Milo ajudar o Kanon. Ou melhor: e lá foi o Milo fingir que ia ajudar o Kanon, que por sua vez, encontrava-se deitado no sofá folheando uma revista daquelas que contam a vida das celebridades ao avesso.

Ao ver o irmão entretido na leitura, o caçula dos Persakins deu meia volta e foi novamente até o hall do prédio. Observou as duas portas dos vizinhos, uma ao lado da outra. Estava curioso para saber quem seriam seus outros vizinhos.

oOo

Biscoitos, em formato de estrelas, devidamente distribuídos na bandeja circular. Mirou a porta a sua frente, moldando os lábios com seu melhor sorriso de " Boas-vindas ". Tocou a campainha, sendo recebido por um dos Persakins instantes depois.

A estratégia já era velha. Fora executava inúmeras vezes pelo carneirinho curioso. Bastava fazer uma porção de biscoitos, esboçar um sorriso simpático - cuidando para que este não saísse como o de uma balconista de joalheria - e pronto! Lá estava Mú em mais uma missão com o intuito de descobrir quem eram os novos moradores do prédio.

- Sejam bem-vindos! Vim trazer para vocês alguns biscoitinhos de nata, espero que gostem!

- Poxa cara, obrigado! Vamos entrar... – Milo abria passagem para o vizinho.

- Obrigado! – esboçou novamente um sorriso que faria inveja à Barbie, adentrando o novo território.

- Fique à vontade! Senta ai no sofá e não liga pro Kanon – apontou o gêmeo que dormia esparramado no sofá ao lado.

- Obrigado... – Sentou-se, observando o ambiente.

- Ah sim, quase me esqueci do mais importante! Chamo-me Milo Persakins! – cumprimentou o carneirinho, apertando-lhes a mão.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo Milo, sou Mú Ataullah Ghanchi

- Que sobrenome diferente, pelo visto não é brasileiro também! Você é casado? Mora sozinho?

De fato, se Mú estivesse procurando por concorrência no quesito "maior curioso do prédio", certamente Milo seria um adversário de peso.

Estreitou os olhos. Se quisesse saber da vida alheia, teria que contar da sua própria. Uma troca justa, Mú não tinha nada a esconder.

- Sim eu sou casado com o Shaka há dois anos e meio. Nossas famílias são respectivamente tibetana e indiana, por isso temos sobrenomes tão excêntricos!

- Com O Shaka? – o queixo do grego caiu.

- Sim, o Shaka, somos gays...

- Caramba! Que bacana cara, e eu pensando que o vizinho aqui do lado tivesse me olhado feio ontem por eu ter dito que era gay! Vi ele indo jantar no seu apartamento ontem com a esposa, logo, devo ter viajado nessa parada de homofobismo por parte daquele ranzinza!

- Hahahaha, Kamus homofóbico? – Anotação mental : Milo é gay – Como ele poderia ser homofóbico se também é gay?

- GAY? – o grego arregalou os orbes azuis cintilantes.

- Sim, vai me dizer que você não desconfiou?

- Desconfiar eu desconfiei, mas ai vi ele com a moça e associei que eram um casal, mesmo porque, quando me referi a eles como casados, ninguém me corrigiu...

- Ah, eles são assim mesmo... Na verdade, Kamus e Pandora são irmãos. São bem reservados, por isso não te corrigiram, mesmo porque eles de fato parecem casados, eu até achei, logo que eles mudaram pra cá!

- Nossa... eles não têm namorados nem nada?

- Já disse que são super-reservados, só têm um ao outro, e também a mim e ao Shaka, claro! Mas foi complicado fazer amizade com eles, especialmente com o Kamus... A Pan é mais aberta à novas amizades.

- Saquei...

- Boa tarde! – uma nova voz se fez presente na sala.

- Boa tarde! Me chamo Mú e sou um de seus vizinhos! – Levantou-se afim de cumprimentar o recém chegado.

- Prazer Mú, sou Saga Persakins! – apertou a mão do outro.

- O prazer é meu! – nova anotação mental: Saga tem um irmão gêmeo. Constou ao comparar a face dormente do rapaz no sofá com a de Saga.

- Saga, tu acredita que o ruivinho esnobe aqui do lado é gay? – exclamou Milo, sorrindo amplamente. Saga sabia muito bem o que se passava na cabeça do irmão.

- Hm, mas não é por isso que você vai se jogar em cima dele, ok?

Mú e Saga riram da cara indignada do caçula dos Persakins.

- Como se eu fosse um vadio que coleciona conquistas! Eu não estou interessado em ninguém, apenas achei interessante a nova descoberta, afinal, pensei até que o cara era homofóbico!

- Sei Milo, me engana que eu gosto! – Saga sorriu ladino – Mú, cuidado com esse grego!

Novamente Saga e Mú riram, desta vez, acordando Kanon. Riram ainda mais com os resmungos do gêmeo de Saga.

Logo mais, Mú se despediu dos gregos e ainda recebeu um convite para que estivesse presente na festa em que Kanon daria para os amigos no apartamento, assim que este estivesse arrumado. O carneirinho também fora intimado a levar Shaka consigo.

Satisfeito, o ariano retornou ao seu apartamento sorridente. A missão havia sido um sucesso!

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

**Mila Angelica: **Milaa, bem-vinda aqui tbm!Hehê O Milo é totalmente sem-noção mesmo AHUIHAUHAHHUA Que bom que tá adorando!*-* Beijo!

**Kamy Jaganshi** : Oiê Kamy!Obrigada por estar acompanhando! Que bom que tá adorando!XD Hahaha, calma, os casais que vão rolar são: Saga e Pandora, Kamus e Milo e Shaka e Mu ;)

**Suellen-San:** Suhh Hahaha eu gosto muito da Pandora, faço até cosplay dela XD e, como tbm gosto do Kamyu, quis juntar eles de alguma forma, sem ser como casal. Ambos são altamente chatos, então combinam como irmãos Hehehe Está bacana é? HAUIHAUIHHAUA fico apreensiva, não costumo escrever humor!

**AnaPanter: **Olha ela aqui! Hahahaha Que bom que está por aqui tbm XD Pois é, Kamus e Pan de irmãos! Como expliquei ali pra Suh, eu sou vidrada na Pan e queria colocar ela numa fic rs XD

Espero que agrade (: Tem mais palhaçada do Milo com o Kamyu XD HAUIHAHUHAUHUAHHA prepare-se! Beijão


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

**.**

- Já pegou o leite, _mein liebe_?

- _Oui_, está aqui. Algo mais?

- Bom, não me lembro se tínhamos mais sabonetes no armário... melhor ir buscar mais alguns enquanto eu vou na fila da padaria pegar alguns pãezinhos. Vai querer pães de queijo?

- _Oui, ma Jolie_... vou lá e já volto!

Fazer compras, algo comum na rotina dos irmãos Kamus e Pandora. Todas as sextas-feiras, ambos iam para o supermercado próximo ao prédio em que moravam após o expediente do trabalho.

Como o combinado, Pandora foi até a fila da padaria enquanto Kamus foi buscar alguns sabonetes. Agachou-se, praguejando o fato dos sabonetes ficarem na prateleira rente ao chão.

- Olha só quem eu achei por aqui! Vizinho!

Os orbes rubros arregalaram-se assustados. Milo havia praticamente berrado para o supermercado inteiro ouvir que havia o encontrado.

Levantou-se, bufando e ralhando em voz baixa, ignorando completamente o grego sorridente.

- Hey Kamus, esqueceu de mim? – Milo pousou sua mão no ombro do francês, o impedindo de se afastar.

- Como eu iria esquecer a maior aberração que vi em toda a minha vida? – respondeu seco.

- Hahahaha, você não gostou mesmo de mim, não é?

- Sinceramente? Nem um pouco...

- Que pena! Ia convidá-lo para ir à uma festinha que iremos dar em casa amanhã às oito da noite. – Levou uma mão até a nuca, um tanto sem jeito.

- Perdeu seu tempo em me convidar... – tentou desvencilhar-se do grego.

oOo

- Olá! Boa noite Pandora!

- Saga, que surpresa! – Sorriu levemente, cumprimentando o vizinho com um beijo no rosto.

- Veio fazer compras também ou só pra buscar pãezinhos?

- Vim fazer umas compras rápidas com o Milo, amanhã vai ter uma festinha simples no nosso apartamento. Gostaria que comparecesse.

- Obrigada pelo convite, Saga! Estou meio atrapalhada com o serviço, mas se conseguir adiantar algumas coisas eu dou uma passadinha lá sim!

- Estarei à sua espera! – sorriu simpático.

Por alguns instantes, a alemã se perdeu naquele sorriso. Saga era muito bonito e elegante. Reparou nos olhos verdes profundos do grego, demorando para recobrar a consciência e ouvir a voz da atendente perguntar-lhe quantos pãezinhos iria levar.

- Ah, desculpa! Eu quero quatro pãezinhos... – respondeu, completamente sem graça.

- Acontece! – Saga a mirou gentilmente, continuando a sorrir.

- Pois é! – correspondeu o sorriso, tratando de apanhar logo os pãezinhos que havia pedido. Pegou um saquinho de pães de queijo frescos no balcão ao lado e despediu-se de Saga com um breve aceno.

Sentia-se estranha. Não era comum se dispersar daquela forma, ainda mais dentro de um supermercado. Lembrou-se do sorriso de Saga e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Não podia estar se encantando pelo vizinho, o que Kamus diria?

Após deixar a padaria, a alemã rumou até as prateleiras de sabonete. Kamus estava demorando demais para retornar. Chegou a tempo de pegar o irmão escorado em uma prateleira de papel-higiênico. Em frente ao mesmo, um Milo sorridente o mirava felinamente.

- Se pensa que vai conseguir me convencer a ir ao seu chiqueiro em uma festa, está enganado! Respeite-me, seu Selvagem! – ralhou, tentando conter o tom de voz afim de não chamar atenção de meio mercado.

- Se você não for eu vou te fazer passar vergonha. Você quem sabe, ruivo... – estreitou o olhar, mirando os orbes exóticos do francês.

- Você não vai me convencer a ir a uma festa, Milo, conforme-se! – tentou desvencilhar-se, mas foi impedido pelo braço do grego.

- Por favor, Kamus... Eu só queria que fosse na festa... – fez um biquinho adorável na tentativa de convencer o francês. Tocou a face de Kamus com uma das mãos, o fitando intensamente.

Kamus sentiu uma onda de calor correr por seu corpo. Arregalou os orbes rubros, correspondendo o olhar de Milo. Sentia-se completamente acuado. Como um rato cercado por um gato faminto. A diferença era que a sensação sentida por si não era tão semelhante a do rato em questão, afinal, em seu íntimo, "_nosso_" rato queria ser devorado.

Como não havia resistência da parte do francês, Milo sentiu-se seguro para avançar. Desceu a mão até a nuca de Kamus, levando o rosto para mais próximo do dele.

Kamus, por sua vez, fechou seus olhos, quase que automaticamente.

Ambos os lábios de '_presa_' e '_predador_' se encontravam em um leve roçar, que continuaria se não fosse pela lata de milho verde que Pandora arremessara no irmão.

- Kamus, seu indecente! No meio do supermercado NÃO! O que foi que fiz para merecer isso? Ainda mais de você! VOCÊ que vive falando mal do Milo! Falso!

O francês não sabia se chorava de ódio ou de dor na cabeça – local onde a lata acertou em cheio – estava tão desconcertado que sua vontade era de virar um monte de poeira e ser varrido por uma funcionária do mercado.

Tratou de se encolher, seguindo pra junto da irmã. Não havia o que falar, sabia que estava errado e Pandora certa.

- Tchau Milo, a gente se vê! – despediu-se a alemã, acenando para o vizinho.

- Ah sim, falow Pandora... – retribuiu o gesto, um tanto sem-graça.

O casal de irmãos dirigiu-se de imediato até o caixa. Passaram as compras e foram embora para casa. No caminho, nenhuma palavra fora trocada.

oOo

De repente o teto começou a ficar interessante, ou parecia, já que Milo não tirava os olhos dele. Encontrava-se deitado em sua cama desde quê havia chego do mercado com seu irmão, e sua atitude, obviamente, havia preocupado os gêmeos.

- Milo, que houve no mercado? - Era Kanon quem adentrava o recinto.

- Heim? Nada não mano, eu tô cansado só! Por isso tô deitado aqui... – mentiu

- Milo, te conhecemos bem, o que o Kamus te fez no mercado eim? – Era a vez de Saga questioná-lo.

- Kamus? Aquele francês de nariz empinado? – Kanon indagou.

- E você já viu um francês legítimo sem nariz empinado, Kanon? – Milo replicou em tom cômico, arremessando um travesseiro contra o irmão.

- Hey! E eu lá ia saber disso? Franceses não fazem a minha praia... – cruzou os braços fingindo indignação.

- Hahahaha, sei sim, você gosta é de comida grega, não é? Ou japonesa talvez... – O mais novo piscou os olhos, rindo em seguida.

Saga constou de que o irmão estava mais animado. Aliviou-se por dentro. Estava preocupado com a falta de entusiasmo do mais novo, já que o mesmo sempre fora elétrico demais. Só então se recordou de Pandora. O diálogo entre eles, a dispersão da alemã e o modo adorável e único de falar e sorrir. Devia estar apaixonado, sofrendo do que chamavam de "_amor à primeira vista_". _Menos, bem menos_, – concluía, rodando os orbes de um lado para o outro - _uma possível atração repentina, só podia ser isso._ Sorriu com a própria análise. Talvez não fosse má idéia investir nela. Ademais, eram vizinhos, e isso, sem dúvidas, era uma vantagem!

oOo

- Kamyu, não vai comer?

- Não estou com fome, Pandora...

- ...

Estabelecer um diálogo estava cada vez mais difícil entre os irmãos Heinstein. Kamus havia se fechado ainda mais com a cena protagonizada por si no mercado, horas atrás.

Pandora, por sua vez, sentia-se culpada por ter arremessado a latinha contra o irmão. Podia tê-lo machucado seriamente, não devia ser tão impulsiva assim. Mal sabia a própria o porquê de ter feito tal 'façanha'.

- Olha Kamyu, desculpa por hoje no mercado... – abaixou o rosto, sentando-se ao lado do irmão, no sofá.

- Não foi nada... Eu mereci, tenho total consciência disso. Aliás, devo-lhe um obrigado! Creio que a abstinência sexual que vivo tenha me descontrolado! Ser humano é mesmo uma porcaria... - replicou sem ânimo, virando uma página do jornal.

- _Mein liebe_, eu estou errada. Não fale assim de si mesmo, eu não vejo nada errado em você sentir-se atraído pelo Milo... – levou uma das mãos até o ombro do irmão, o acariciando levemente.

- Me sentir atraído pelo Milo? E desde quando EU tenho atração por gentalha?- elevou a voz sem perceber, mirando os olhos da irmã.

- Kamus, admita uma vez na vida que está de fato afim de alguém... Eu sou sua irmã, não tem como você esconder isso de mim, eu te conheço desde que nasci. Sem contar que somos como unha e carne.

- Pandora, você está de fato louca! Você me ofende com essas afirmações!- levantou-se bruscamente, interrompendo o carinho da alemã em seu ombro. – Você sempre foi muito dispersa mesmo! Nunca soube distinguir as coisas, até ai tudo bem, mas agora, me envolver nas suas fantasias é absurdo!

- Não diz mais nada, eu já entendi aonde você quer chegar... Vou dar uma volta, preciso pensar... _Preciso_ ficar sozinha... – encerrou, caminhando cabisbaixa até a porta de entrada. Seus passos foram rápidos, em instantes a porta já havia batido atrás de si, deixando um Kamus atônito para trás.

oOo

Fora difícil conter as lágrimas assim que se encostou à porta fechada atrás de si. Raras eram as brigas entre eles. Raras e extremamente dolorosas para ela. Kamus sempre fora frio demais para sofrer abertamente. Se um dia ele de fato chorou por ela, o fez muito bem escondido. Pandora sempre perdia as "batalhas" contra seu irmão...

- Que droga! – ralhava em voz baixa, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em descer por sua face alva, com a mão trêmula. – Ele sempre me vence, sempre saio chorando e ele fica bem... sempre!

No mesmo instante a porta ao lado se abriu. Por trás dela, a figura de Saga se fez presente. Obra do destino ou não, o gêmeo de Kanon precisava se livrar de algumas caixas de papelão, e foi justamente naquela hora que o grego lembrou-se de colocá-las na lixeira comunitária do prédio.

- Pandora? – assustou-se ao ver que a moça chorava. Tratou de deixar as caixas empilhadas ao lado da porta e foi em direção a alemã. – O que houve?

- Saga, desculpe... Não foi nada, eu tive uma pequena discussão com meu irmão, e... – palavras se misturavam ao choro, logo, Pandora não conseguia mais fazer nada além de chorar, visivelmente magoada.

- Hey... não precisa ficar assim... Vem comigo, eu te ajudo. – replicou em voz baixa, indo de encontro com a frágil vizinha. A abraçou carinhosamente, afagando-lhes os cabelos negros. – Vamos sair daqui, quero conversar contigo...

Pandora obedeceu a Saga, apenas assentindo antes de acompanhá-lo.

oOo

- _Mon dieu_, pra onde ela foi? – indagava a si mesmo um francês preocupadíssimo.

Havia cansado de discar o número do celular da irmã. Todas as vezes fora direcionado à caixa de mensagens. Pandora já havia saído de casa à meia hora, o que era deveras estranho. Normalmente as brigas de ambos tinham fim em no máximo quinze minutos.

O arrependimento lhe pesava demais, seu coração aflito o fez perturbar Mú e Shaka. Precisava de companhia e queria saber se Pandora estaria no apartamento deles.

- Não Kamus, a Pan não apareceu por aqui hoje... Aconteceu algo entre vocês? – indagou o ariano.

- _Oui_... brigamos hoje... – respondeu cabisbaixo.

- E qual o motivo, podemos saber? – Perguntou Shaka enquanto servia chá nas três xícaras postas em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Pode sim... Bem, tivemos um incidente trágico no supermercado e acabamos ficando mal... ai chegamos em casa e o clima piorou, então discutimos...- resumiu, encolhendo-se por trás da xícara que lhe fora servida.

- E qual o motivo dessa discussão?

- Ela afirmou que eu estava afim do selvagem do Milo! – brandiu irritadiço ao lembrar-se das palavras de Pandora.

O casal de amigos ficou alguns instantes mirando Kamus. Fora o suficiente para deixar o rosto alvo do francês da cor de seus cabelos e olhos: escarlates.

- E por um motivo idiota desses você brigou com ela?

- Idiota? Ela fez uma acusação gravíssima, Shaka!

- Gravíssima porque é verídica, não é Kamus?

- _MON DIEU_, até vocês? – Devolveu a xícara na mesa, levantando-se bruscamente do sofá. Saiu sem ao menos despedir-se dos amigos.

Mú e Shaka acompanharam com os olhos o francês ensandecido sair do apartamento. Silenciosos, esperaram o bater da porta para iniciar suas conclusões a respeito do ocorrido.

- Algum palpite, Mú?

- Kamus precisa de um psicólogo, urgente! Um psiquiatra, aliás, pois está ficando agressivo...

- Acha que é pra tanto?

- Ora Shaka, ele precisa aceitar certas coisas. Ele parece querer ser um molde único da perfeição em uma sociedade deformada. Ele não vai conseguir ser ele mesmo até quebrar essa barreira de orgulho e falso esmero...

- Ok, admito, estou impressionado com sua resposta! Quando foi que ficou tão culto assim, meu amor?

- Hey, está insinuando que eu não tenho palavras requintadas em meu vocabulário, seu indiano falso?

- Não, eu só achei interessante seu comentário, juro que esperava algo como "Vamos juntá-lo com Milo e tudo fica bem" ou algo assim...

- Não sou louco, mesmo porque, eu nem sei se o Milo ta afim dele.

- É amanhã aquela festinha?

- Sim, e fomos convidados, você vai?

- Quem sabe, meu Carneiro...decido amanhã, agora, chega de falar dos outros...tenho algo para tratar contigo, me acompanhe, sim?

E sorrindo, Mu acompanhou o marido até a cozinha, onde o som de panelas caindo e louças estilhaçadas poderiam assustar qualquer um que passasse por ali minutos depois.

oOo

- Está melhor agora? – indagava apreensivo.

- Sim Saga, obrigada por ter me tirado de lá...

- Que isso, não precisa me agradecer! O importante é que você está bem. – sorriu docemente, tomando as mãos da moça. Massageou os dedos finos, sem quebrar o contato visual.

Saga havia levado Pandora a uma pracinha próxima ao edifício que moravam. Havia insistido para que fossem a um café, porém, a moça não parecia querer ver gente, e sim ficar em um espaço mais reservado.

Já havia passado das sete da noite, a praça em que estavam encontrava-se quase vazia, se não fosse pelo vendedor de pipoca e um casal, localizados em outra extremidade do local.

Pandora estava frágil, deixou-se consolar por Saga quase que instintivamente. Saga, por sua vez, tinha adorado a idéia. Havia agradecido a Kamus mentalmente por tê-lo dado tal oportunidade de ficar com sua irmã, mesmo que o ruivo não fizesse idéia de que iria aproximar Pandora de um dos "_selvagens_" com sua briga fora de hora.

Algum tempo depois, Pandora já havia se acalmado. Dialogar com Saga era muito produtivo. Haviam descoberto muitos pontos em comum, fossem estes por gostos, opiniões sobre o governo ou até mesmo a respeito de sabores de sorvetes. A alemã jamais imaginou encontrar alguém que compartilhasse seus gostos e opiniões, além de Kamus, claro. Descobrir que Saga, além de bonito e elegante, tinha pensamentos parecidos com os seus, lhes despertou certo interesse no rapaz, além da atração certeira que não podia mais negar.

Por sua vez, Saga se via maravilhado diante de cada descoberta a respeito da moça. Soube de toda sua trajetória, da morte de seus pais, da relação dependente que tinha com Kamus, de seus costumes, suas impressões. Acabara por se atrair ainda mais por ela.

- É difícil Saga, eu gostaria de poder ser mais independente, mas... Eu temo por meu irmão e...- abaixou o rosto pensativa. Realmente era complicada a vida a dois que tinha com o irmão, que mais parecia seu marido.

Saga, ao ver a moça novamente preocupada, a envolveu em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso, seguido de afagos.

Sentindo-se protegida, Pandora fechou seus olhos, deixando-se aninhar no peitoral do grego. Aspirou o perfume inebriante de Saga, permitindo que uma das mãos acarinhasse os longos cabelos dele.

- Não quero te ver chorando mais, Pandora...- Sussurrou o grego com os lábios próximos do ouvido da jovem.

Rostos se movimentaram, de modo em que os olhares se cruzassem, fixando-se um no outro. O momento era propício, já havia cumplicidade entre o casal, no entanto, uma aproximação maior seria prudente?

Não havia mais como resistir, que fossem para o espaço quaisquer dúvidas!

Carregado de confiança, Saga levou uma das mãos até o rosto alvo da moça, acariciando-lhe a bochecha enquanto se aproximava sutilmente.

Pandora, por sua vez, deslizava os dedos pelos fios dourados do grego, fechando seus olhos vagarosamente. Logo, ambos os lábios se encontraram, colando-se aos poucos num gesto tímido.

A química estabelecida entre o casal fazia com que o beijo se intensificasse gradativamente entre uma carícia e outra. Saga e Pandora se encontravam perdidos em meio à exploração mútua implícita no ato de beijar.

E assim ficaram por alguns momentos, presos um ao outro. Os problemas de outrora ficariam em segundo plano.

.

**Respostas dos Reviews**:  
-

**AnaPanter**: AHUIHAUA que bom que ficou feliz Aninha! Sim, a concorrência dos fofoqueiros tá alta! Rs Vai vendo o que deu nesse capítulo :x rsrsrs Obrigada por acompanhar *-* Bj

.

**Suellen-San**: Suh! Somos duas, chego até mesmo a desmaiar quando sinto cheiro de perfume forte . O Mú é um fofoqueiro de plantão mesmo, temos que ter cuidado com o carneiro XDDD. Sobre me ver usando cosplay, basta acessar esse link =D www (PONTO) orkut (PONTO) com (PONTO) br/Main#Album?uid=15831993773540829357&aid=1277355773 Eis aqui \o hehehe Beijão querida!^^

.

**Kamy Jaganshi**: Leva susto não, moça! Hehehehe Pode pular no Kanon que ele deixa =D HAUIHUAHHAHA espero que goste do capítulo \o Beijão!^^

.

**Mila Angelica**: A intenção é fazer o Kamus ser insuportável mesmo, adoro isso XD HAUIHAHIHAU Começa a jogar na sena!eé HAUIAHUHAUHA Beijão Mila, agradeço muito por acompanhar sempre!^^

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

**.**

- Meia noite e meia... MEIA NOITE E TRINTA E UM! _Mon dieu_, onde está Pandora? – brandia em posse do telefone sem fio. Trêmulo. Perdido.

Já havia passado mais de três horas desde o sumiço da irmã sem juízo. Kamus se via mergulhado em desespero. Tentou ligar para todos os contatos que possuía em mente afim de localizar a alemã, sem no entanto, obter sucesso.

- Eu devia ser menos ranzinza, Pandora tem razão. Eu me descontrolo fácil e acabo magoando as pessoas eu...eu – tomou uma foto da irmã que enfeitava a mesa de centro, a observando com certo pesar. – Onde você está,_ mon amour_? Volte para mim,_ por favor_...

No mesmo instante uma animada Pandora adentrava o apartamento, tomando um cuidado desnecessário para não acordar o irmão. Ao acender a luz da sala levou um belo susto.

- Ka-Kamus? – Perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- _Oui_... em estado deplorável graças à uma certa irresponsável, mas ainda continuo sendo eu... – respondeu de forma seca. Estava muito chateado.

- Pensei que tivesse ido dormir... Estávamos brigados mesmo... Eu não achei que fosse se preocupar tanto!- replicou sincera, aproximando-se do irmão.

- Então você achou que por conta de uma briga patética eu ia passar uma noite confortável, mesmo sabendo que minha irmã estaria vagando sozinha pelas ruas dessa cidade cheia de marginais? NÃO Pandora! O IDIOTA do teu irmão ficou aflito te procurando! Ligou milhões de vezes no seu celular e você não o atendeu! Fez-me pensar no pior! Fez-me ficar desesperado! E agora você chega dizendo que pensou que EU estaria dormindo como um anjo? Francamente!

As palavras saiam lavadas de mágoa, repreensão e preocupação. O francês havia surtado com a mera probabilidade da irmã ser alvo de seqüestradores ou sofrer um estupro. Dentro da realidade da cidade de São Paulo, aquilo não era nem um pouco difícil de acontecer.

Pandora, por sua vez, compreendeu o nervosismo do irmão e acatou a bronca que levava de cabeça baixa. Ouviu frase por frase sem questioná-lo, respondendo-o baixo apenas quando interrogada.

Por fim, o francês deixou-se levar pela emoção e pelo medo que sentiu com a ausência da irmã, abraçando-a com força.

Permitiu que as lágrimas contidas corressem por sua face, chorando em silêncio. Precisava aliviar seu peito de toda a angústia acumulada.

- Desculpa, _mein liebe_, eu prometo que nunca mais faço isso com você, _oui_? – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Kamus enquanto afagava os longos cabelos ruivos e lisos. – vamos dormir agora...amanhã nós conversamos. Está tarde e você está esgotado. Vem que eu te ajudo...

Pandora ajudou o irmão levantar o corpo, o acompanhando até o quarto. Vê-lo chorar era algo raro, oque a assustou de certa forma. Já no quarto, o casal de irmão despiu as roupas que trajavam e vestiram seus pijamas. Trataram de escovar os dentes, e, logo já estavam deitados na king size. Apesar do espaço ser enorme, o casal encontrava-se bem ao centro da cama, abraçados, "protegendo-se" mutuamente.

Assistiram um pouco de TV, antes de se entregarem ao cansaço, caindo em sono profundo até a manhã do dia seguinte.

oOo

- Nossa! Virou garoto propaganda da nova linha "Ken executivo feliz" da Mattel?- disse Kanon enquanto separava copos e pratinhos descartáveis em cima da mesa.

- Como assim, por que diz isso Kanon?- perguntou Saga, da cozinha.

- Como assim 'por que digo isso'? Olha pra sua cara! Está sorrindo de forma patética desde ontem à noite! – afirmou o gêmeo.

- Ah, não foi nada! Só tive um encontro, só isso...- respondeu novamente, desta vez um tanto corado.

- E esse encontro por acaso foi com a nossa vizinha Pandora, certo? – dizia Milo enquanto enfeitava o lustre com papéis coloridos.

- E como você sabe que eu sai com a Pandora? – arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

- Ora essa! O Kamus quase surtou! Veio bater em casa feito um alucinado procurando por ela. – disse, enquanto passava os fios coloridos pelos quadros da sala.

- Está pegando a moça peituda e nem me contou a novidade? Você magoa o meu pobre coração, irmãozinho... – Kanon levava a mão até a testa, encenando.

- Não estou "pegando" ninguém. Respeito com ela, ok? Estamos... nos conhecendo melhor... – Saga dizia um tanto inseguro, temendo a distorção de suas palavras.

- E ela tem mãos habilidosas, irmãozinho? – perguntou Kanon como quem pergunta a previsão do tempo.

- Credo Kanon! Ninguém foi pros "finalmentes" não... Eu a respeito e muito!

- Quero ver se a semana que vem você vai estar ainda com essa ladainha de "Eu a respeito" quando ela estiver em cima de você, cavalgando feito...

- CALA A BOCA SEU PUTO! – O rosto do gêmeo mais velho parecia queimar de tão vermelho. Seria capaz de desferir um golpe no gêmeo, caso ele continuasse com aquilo.

- Ih, desculpa Saguinha, eu só fui sincero, ué! Ou você só vai "consumá-la" após o casamento?

- Você é mesmo um palhaço, Kanon! Não sei como somos gêmeos! – meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto entrava para o banho, afim de esfriar a cabeça.

- HAhahahaha, vocês dois são um barato quando começam a discutir!

- O Saga é fácil de irritar! Huhuhu

- Sim, é só não lembrá-lo que a vizinha é uma baita peituda gostosa e...

- CALA A BOCA MILO!

- Hahahahahahhaahhahahaha

- Ok ok, desculpa mano! – replicou em meio a risos.

- Pare de rir agora e venha me ajudar a terminar a decoração! Nossos convidados já devem estar prestes a chegar! – Kanon dizia categórico.

- Ok! Vou ver se os salgadinhos já estão no ponto!

- Oh Milô, e o vizinho? – perguntou Kanon, lembrando-se agora de algo que queria saber.

- Mú e Shaka vão vir, por que?

- Não seja tapado! To perguntando do ruivinho dramático!

- Ah o Kamus... bem, se ele não vir eu busco ele! – respondeu, piscando em seguida.

- Essa eu quero ver! Vai cuidar dos salgadinhos agora!

- Sim senhor!

oOo

- Como estou?

- Divino como sempre!

- Me refiro à combinação de calça e blusa...

- Está perfeita!

- Posso confiar em você, Muzin?

- Claro que pode! Sou seu marido, esqueceu? Jamais iria mentir para você! – fingiu-se de indignado.

- Eu sei, meu carneiro! É que eu sou meio paranóico com combinações de cores.

- E eu não sei? Moramos juntos há cinco anos!

- Verdade... Então, vamos pra festinha? Tem certeza que vai dar tudo certo?

- Por que não daria? Shaka, você está ficando tão paranóico quanto o Kamus!

- Eu não! Buda me livre de ser insano daquele jeito, arê!

- Então vamos logo, já começou a festa há mais de quarenta minutos!

- Vamos...

Mú pegou um embrulho com um presente de boas-vindas aos vizinhos antes de sair do apartamento, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Shaka parecia à vontade, apesar de não ser muito apreciador de festas. Sua curiosidade em saber se os vizinhos eram de fatos selvagens havia falado mais alto.

Não demorou muito para serem convidados a entrar por um animadíssimo Kanon. O anfitrião da festa fez questão de levar os recém-chegados até a sala, local onde a festa de fato ocorria, os apresentando para os convidados ali presentes.

- Bom, Mú, Shaka...esse aqui é o Julian Solo, e essa é a esposa dele, Thétis. – dizia sorridente enquanto ambos os casais se cumprimentavam. – Thétis e Julian, esses são meus vizinhos da frente, Mú e Shaka! Acho que aqui na festa os únicos que tiveram coragem de casar foram vocês quatro!

Todos riram da frase de Kanon, iniciando uma conversa animada.

O apartamento era relativamente grande e confortável. Os convidados se espalhavam por entre sala, cozinha e varanda enquanto bebiam, comiam e conversavam.

Saori e Hilda se ocupavam em discutir a respeito de tons de cabelo, enquanto Aiolia e Milo jogavam vídeo-game. Na varanda, Máscara da morte e Afrodite dialogavam enquanto bebiam uma taça de vinho. Marin, Shina, Aldebaran e Shura jogavam truco. Próximos dali, Io, Sorento, Isaak, Siegfried e Shido faziam uma espécie de disputa pra ver quem bebia mais tequila com limão sem derrubar o copinho.

Shaka achou o ambiente muito agradável. Conversou com Julian Solo e Kanon por um bom período. O loiro ficou impressionado em saber que Julian havia conhecido a Índia por meio de um intercâmbio quando era mais novo. Mú, por sua vez, estava encantado com Thétis. A loira estava no oitavo mês de gestação e o pequeno em seu ventre remexia-se quando Mú pousava a mão na barriga dela, provocando o riso de ambos.

Tudo ocorria muito bem. Todos estavam tão distraídos em seus afazeres que ninguém notou a saída à surdina do gêmeo de Kanon.

oOo

- Aonde vai? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- Já disse, _mon joli_! Vou ao cinema e a um restaurante com minhas amigas do serviço. – replicou, enquanto terminava os últimos retoques da maquiagem.

- Hm, e desde quando ficou tão sociável? Desde quando precisa se emperiquitar tanto pra sair com mulheres?

- Kamyu, não pegue no meu pé! Eu quero ver esse filme e sei que você jamais pisaria em um cinema de shopping! Não seja tão ranzinza...

- _Oui_... Mas vai demorar para voltar? – desviou o olhar, observando deslumbrado a beleza da irmã.

Pandora trajava um vestido de tom roxo escuro colado ao corpo. O colo ficava um tanto exposto, mas se fechava na altura dos seios, a saia descia até o meio das coxas, delineando a cintura da moça. Vestia uma sandália do mesmo tom do vestido, com pequenos adornos em cristal. A alemã manteve seus cabelos bem escovados soltos, emoldurando seu rosto de boneca, levemente maquiado. Por fim, optou por usar um conjunto de brincos, colar e anel em cristal para combinar com o detalhe das sandálias.

- Você está linda, _mon amour_. – disse sincero, sem conseguir tirar os olhos da irmã.

- Obrigada, _mein liebe_, mas não me olhe assim! Me deixa sem-graça! – riu sem-jeito, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Estou falando sério. Se eu não fosse gay e nem fosse seu irmão, provavelmente me casaria com você.

- Nossa, que elogio enorme! Ainda mais vindo de Kamus Heinstein Lenoir!

- _Non_ seja debochada! Eu elogio quando necessário somente, por isso é raro me ouvir elogiando algo.

- E eu não sei? Hahaha... Bom, vou indo, as meninas estão me esperando! – dizia enquanto olhava no visor de seu celular. Aproximou-se do irmão, dando-lhe um selinho nos lábios. – _Au revoir, mon ange... _Volto logo, _oui_?

- _Au revoir, mon cher_... Juízo! Até...

A alemã pegou a bolsinha preta em cima da mesa e mandou um beijo para o irmão antes de fechar a porta.

Havia combinado de sair com Saga novamente, mas preferiu mentir para o irmão. Sabia do ciúme excessivo que Kamus tinha de seus pretendentes e não podia fazer absolutamente nada, uma vez que seu ciúme para com os pretendentes do irmão era recíproco.

Como o combinado, Pandora desceu até o térreo, encontrando Saga sentado na sala de estar do edifício.

Seu queixo quase caiu ao ver a figura elegante sentada em uma poltrona enquanto lia uma revista. Ele estava simplesmente sublime vestido de negro. Calça e camisa. Seus cabelos cumpridos foram devidamente escovados para trás e presos com uma fita negra. Seu perfume podia ser sentido de onde ela estava. Saga era um pecado aos olhos de qualquer ser humano.

Após sair do estado de 'transe' em que se encontrava, Pandora caminhou até seu par, o cumprimentando com um beijo nos lábios. Era a vez de Saga ficar deslumbrado com os trajes da moça.

- Minha nossa! Você está absolutamente linda! Uma deusa do Olimpo! – dizia atônito enquanto observava a moça por inteiro.

- Merci! Você também está... _Magnifique_!- replicou sem conseguir controlar o sotaque.

Ambos riram, trocando um beijo carinhoso em seguida. A noite estava apenas começando para o novo casal.

oOo

- Malditos seres barulhentos! Não respeitam a política da boa vizinhança! Aliás, nem sabem o que é política, são animais!

Andava de um lado para o outro carregando seu travesseiro de plumas de ganso. Sua vontade era de descontar o ódio que sentia no pobre objeto.

Já havia passado das 23h e a festa ao lado ainda bombava. O som alto era inevitável, e, para o azar do pobre francês, a síndica do prédio, sua irmã, estava fora.

O que fazer? Sujeitar-se a adentrar a jaula dos selvagens e concretizar o ato heróico de puxar o som da tomada? Não seria má idéia... Porém, caso os animais ficassem agitados, Kamus correria o risco de virar patê.

Restando-lhe apenas um décimo de paciência, sentou-se em uma poltrona, apertando o travesseiro fofo contra a cabeça. Permaneceu assim até a paciência lhe faltar, ou seja, vinte segundos depois.

Caminhou até o banheiro, vestindo seu roupão negro. Calçou um par de pantufas e seguiu como um soldado segue para a guerra, munido de seu querido jornal enrolado na mão direita. Se era guerra que os malditos queriam, eles a teriam!

oOo

A festa rolava agitada. Milo, Aiolia, Shina e Marin dançavam ao centro de uma rodinha formada pelos amigos. Kanon e Saori pareciam se engolir na lavanderia, enquanto Mú e Shaka conversavam na varanda com MdM e Afrodite sobre estilos musicais. Thétis e Julian já haviam ido embora, a moça precisava descansar um pouco já que estava carregando o herdeiro dos Solo no ventre.

Exatamente no momento em que um funk ordinário começava a poluir o ambiente, nosso salvador, empunhando seu rolo de jornal, abriu a porta com um chute, chamando a atenção dos demais para si.

- Kamus? – Milo estava incrédulo com a cena. Não sabia se ria ou se recebia o convidado, no mínimo inusitado.

- _Oui_, Selvagem, vim salvar a minha noite! – Dirigiu-se até o aparelho de som, mas foi impedido de concluir sua missão pela mão de Milo.

- Como é? Quer que eu denuncie você por agressão? – Perguntou, mirando os olhos de Milo com ódio.

O grego, por sua vez, trouxe o corpo do francês para mais perto de si, passando um dos braços pela cintura dele.

- Se for para me denunciar por agressão, deixe-me agredi-lo como se deve, antes. – sussurrou no ouvido do ruivo, fazendo com que o mesmo arrepiasse completamente.

- Que ultraje! Me solte, estão todos vendo e eu vou fazer um escândalo aqui! – vociferou, voltando a fitar Milo de forma doentia.

- Quer saber? – Respondeu o loiro, antes de sair da festa, carregando um inconformado Kamus pelo braço. – Agora você não me escapa...

oOo

- O que pensa que está fazendo entrando na minha casa sem ser convidado? – brandiu, ao ver Milo adentrando o seu apartamento enquanto o arrastava pelo braço.

- Você mesmo se respondeu na sua pergunta, Gênio!- debochou, adentrando a sala do local. Lançou Kamus no sofá, o mirando felinamente em seguida.

- Que é? Por que está me olhando assim? – indagou, um tanto apreensivo.

- Temos algo para terminar. Algo que foi interrompido há algum tempo atrás... – replicava em um murmúrio, aproximando-se perigosamente do francês.

- E...eu _non_ sei do que fala. Saia daqui imediatamente! Ou eu...

O beijo urgente que se seguiu, abafou o término da frase de Kamus. Milo havia tomado os lábios do ruivo com voracidade. Não conseguia mais resistir àquela tentação. Kamus era muito atraente, só ele não se dava conta disso!

Ainda "anestesiado" pela intensidade que fora tomado, Kamus limitava-se a mover os lábios, deixando a língua do loiro invadir-lhe a boca, explorando-a como bem quisesse.

Milo tratou de puxar o francês pra mais perto de si, levando uma das mãos até a nuca do mesmo. Separou os lábios dos dele por alguns instantes. Queria contemplar o rosto surpreso e ao mesmo tempo corado do vizinho.

Ao constar que Kamus estava gostando do beijo, o grego toma-o novamente para si, desta vez mais lascivo. Passava a língua morna pelos lábios de Kamus, sentindo a maciez dos mesmos. O sabor daquele francês era indescritível.

O francês via-se inebriado. Curtia o beijo que trocava com o grego, procurando correspondê-lo ao buscar a língua do grego, enroscando-a com a sua própria. O susto já havia passado, dando lugar às ondas elétricas que pareciam percorrer por toda sua circulação.

Calor, sim, muito calor! Livrou-se do roupão sem quebrar o contato com o corpo de Milo. Quando deu-se por si, o grego já o carregava para o quarto, e desta vez, Kamus não ousaria reclamar.

oOo

- Shhhhhh meu irmão já está dormindo. Vamos fazer silêncio para que ele não acorde!- passos leves na sala de entrada do apartamento, denunciavam o retorno de Pandora e seu acompanhante.

- Hahahaha. Se ele acordar o que vai fazer? – Disse Saga, enquanto laçava a fina cintura da alemã com seus braços possessivos.

- Nem queira saber! – alertou enquanto pressionava levemente o indicador contra a ponta do nariz de Saga. – Silêncio, grego falante!

- _Oui mademoseille_! – respondeu em tom jocoso, rindo em seguida.

- Vou fechar a porta do quarto em que Kamus está dormindo, ai podemos fazer um café e conversar mais um pouco.

- Ta bem, um café da manhã será bem vindo mesmo, já que são cinco horas!- respondeu divertido.

- Culpa sua de eu me atrasar!- devolveu, sorrindo para o companheiro

- Minha? Quem não me deixou sair daquela cama foi _você_!- Fez uma careta de falsa indignação.

- Saga! Não diga isso, podem ouvir! – Arregalou os olhos corando intensamente. Kamus não podia nem sonhar a respeito do que havia "acontecido" entre a irmã e o vizinho, para ele, a moça havia apenas saído com as amigas.

Devo alertar que a reação de Pandora ao vislumbrar a cena dos dois corpos abraçados sobre sua cama, iluminados apenas pela fraca luz do abajur, foi tão chocante quanto a queda das Torres Gêmeas nos EUA. Escandalizada com aquilo, a alemã acordou o prédio inteiro com seu berro, digno de um vocal habilidoso de Death Metal.

Kamus sentiu que ia parir o coração pela boca ao despertar daquela forma. Horrorizado com sua falta de responsabilidade, mirou a irmã, sentindo o corpo tremer. Cobriu-se com parte do lençol, abaixando o rosto envergonhado. Nunca mais confiaria em seu relógio interno ao programar-se para dormir _somente_ meia hora. Milo, por sua vez, estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio. Olhava de Kamus para Pandora e de Pandora para Kamus, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ao ver o irmão surgir por detrás da moça, sentiu-se mais seguro.

- Pan-Pandora... – Dizia trêmulo, apavorado e envergonhado. – eu _non _sei o que dizer...

Não há como blefar quando todas as cartas já estão sobre a mesa. Kamus podia ser teimoso, mas não era idiota a ponto de inventar alguma mentira descarada para mascarar o fato de que havia transado com o vizinho e maculado os lençóis bordô de seda francesa do ninho que dividia com a irmã. Atentou-se somente depois que um dos irmãos de Milo também estava presente, oque o deixou ainda mais sem-graça.

Pandora pretendia arremessar contra Kamus diversas ofensas, mas quem era ela para bronquear com o irmão quando a mesma havia dormido com Saga? Por certo não haviam dormido na cama alheia, como Kamus havia feito consigo, mas ao menos, daquela forma – por mais traumatizante que fosse – podiam por em pratos limpos o que realmente estava ocorrendo entre eles próprios e os dois irmãos Persakins. Há males que vêm para o bem! Não é assim que dizem?

Mesmo que fosse complicado se controlar e sentar-se na beirada da cama sem agredir o irmão, Pandora esforçou-se para fazê-lo, e até chegou a puxar o francês pelos ombros, o abraçando devagar. Milo saltou da cama de imediato, trajando somente sua boxer preta. Por sorte, haviam tornado a vestir as cuecas antes de cair no sono. Medida precatória tomada por Kamus, obviamente.

Totalmente sem-graça, o grego menor escondeu-se por detrás do irmão, praguejando mentalmente sua falta de sorte. Depois do choque que haviam levado, duvidava que Kamus fosse voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra. Oque era uma pena, já que havia gostado e_ muito _de arrancar gemidos do ruivo enquanto possuía seu corpo alvo, macio e delgado. Meneou a cabeça rapidamente, feito um cachorro que acabara de sair do banho. Ter a 'barraca armada' naquela situação não era algo muito inteligente de se fazer. Sentindo-se na obrigação de dizer algo, o loiro mais novo vestiu sua camisa e também os shorts, e se dirigiu até a alemã, um tanto quanto cabisbaixo.

- Desculpa Pandora, eu assumo a culpa. Fui eu quem agarrou o Kamus e o estuprou. Ele tentou resistir, mas eu sou muito forte e exigente, então tive que arrastá-lo até aqui e o violentei. Eu não consigo me controlar quando estou com muito tesão, e o Kamus, por Zeus! É muito gostoso. – murmurou, como se tivesse confessando a mãe que quebrara um vaso querido.

Tanto Pandora, quanto Saga e até mesmo Kamus, arregalaram seus olhos, mirando Milo.

- O que foi? Já disse, ele não tem culpa! – tornou a falar, soltando um muxoxo.

Apesar da situação não ser muito favorável, Pandora não conseguiu resistir a cair no riso, sendo acompanhada por Saga. A forma com que Milo havia dito aquela desculpa fora cômica demais. Tanto as palavras, quanto o modo com que ele havia as verbalizado.

Quem não gostou muito daquilo fora o próprio Kamus, que já munido de seu típico mau-humor, havia desvencilhado-se da irmã, pisando em passos firmes até a porta do cômodo.

- Espera Kamyu, não foi só você quem dormiu com alguém hoje. – girou os orbes de íris claras, tomando coragem para encarar o ruivo – Eu e o Saga, estamos... nos conhecendo...

- Como é? – ralhou ao receber a informação, olhando raivoso para o 'novo possível casal'.

- Kamus, por favor, não somos mais crianças. Estou gostando do Saga e ele de mim, qual o problema? – disse a alemã, tomando a mão do parceiro num gesto carinhoso.

- Problema algum! Tirando o fato de você ter mentido pra mim que ia ao cinema com suas amigas e por ter se deitado com alguém que você mal conhece logo de cara! Me envergonha agindo assim! _Mon dieu_! – Cuspia colérico, esquecendo-se por um momento de que havia platéia em seu quarto.

- Quem é você pra julgar meus atos, Kamus Lenoir? Você estava fazendo o que na nossa cama junto do Milo? Estudando anatomia? Brincando de médico? Faz me rir! – devolveu em tom cínico, levantando-se da cama. – Vamos Saga, tomaremos nosso café na padaria aqui do lado. É capaz de eu ter uma indigestão se ficar mais um minuto na presença desse francês!

E assim foram, passando por um irritado Kamus, deixando-o para trás.

- Acho que... tô encrencado... – falou Milo em tom aflito, levando uma das mãos até a nuca, esticando o braço para realizar o movimento, num gesto típico. Mirou o rosto do francês, encolhendo-se ao receber aquele olhar cortante.

- Suma daqui seu Selvagem! – berrou, agarrando o pobre loiro aturdido pelos braços, afim de livrar-se dele o quanto antes.

Mal havia o arrastado até o meio da sala, quando o sentiu resistir, fixando os pés no chão. Ainda mais zangado, Kamus o mirou, já grunhindo de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era para desafiá-lo daquela forma? Após humilhá-lo dizendo absurdos como o 'obriguei', 'gostoso' e o 'estuprei', quem Milo pensava que era para manter-se ali dentro?

- Olha Kamus, eu sei que deu tudo errado, mas não venha me tratar dessa forma! Você quis tanto quanto eu, na hora do rala-e-rola, você não queria me botar pra fora da sua casa feito esse capeta que você virou agora.

Ele estava certo, mas para Kamus, certo ou errado, Milo tinha que ser linchado dali.

- Vai embora da minha casa, agora! – mastigava os lábios conforme proferia as palavras, livrando o loiro de suas mãos.

- Se eu for embora agora, eu não volto mais. – disse categórico, adotando uma postura diferente da habitual. Onde o Milo brincalhão deu espaço para um Milo mais maduro.

Sabia que até o presente momento, o que rolava entre ambos era mera atração carnal, mas não podia descartar a idéia de que tal atração poderia evoluir para um patamar mais elevado, transformando-se em um sentimento maior. Havia gostado, e muito, da noite que tinham passado juntos. Kamus tinha um corpo quente e enlouquecedor. Milo duvidava que um dia enjoasse do fogo do ruivo, portanto, nada melhor do que investir no mesmo, apesar do francês ser insuportável como pessoa. Aquilo era um mero detalhe, não?

Kamus chegou a mover os lábios, formando um "Caia fora", mas não teve coragem de verbalizá-lo em tom audível. De alguma forma, o olhar diferente do loiro o havia assustado.

Acreditava que o que sentia por Milo limitava-se a carência, mas não podia negar que havia gostado de ser possuído pelo grego. Encontrou-se então entre a cruz e a espada. E, dado seu desequilíbrio emocional, o ruivo dirigiu-se até o sofá, desabando no assento direito. Cruzou os braços, adotando sua típica postura arredia.

Cansado daquela encenação, o grego deixou o apartamento do vizinho, e em alguns poucos passos, já havia chego ao seu próprio.

Ao ver-se sozinho, Kamus sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Estava confuso, irrequieto, desesperado. Pandora o trocaria por Saga cedo ou tarde. Isso se já não o tivesse feito! E agora, o que seria de si sozinho?

Notou as primeiras lágrimas preencherem seus olhos, correndo livres por seu rosto alvo. Fechou os olhos com força, numa tentativa falha de conter as lamúrias. Pouco a pouco, o choro passara de contido para sentido, desesperador. Nada faria sentido para si se perdesse a irmã. Sem pais, nem parentes que o suportassem, com quem Kamus poderia contar?

Sem ser percebido, Milo adentrava novamente ao apartamento do francês. Havia se esquecido de suas havaianas e bem quando Kamus desatava a chorar, o grego invadiu a sala.

Assustou-se ao ver o tão imponente e imbatível ruivo aos prantos. Acabou por deixar de lado seu orgulho de escorpiniano, aproximando-se com certa cautela do corpo encolhido no sofá. Sentou-se devagarinho ao lado dele, o puxando para um abraço. Para a surpresa do grego, seu gesto fora correspondido. Kamus precisava muito de alguém para lhe amparar, e lá estava Milo, o selvagem e inconveniente grego, o tomando nos braços.

Após alguns minutos de carinhoso e beijos suaves, Kamus conseguiu se controlar, freando as lágrimas. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto, enxugando os olhos enquanto fungava devagarinho. Por fim, ergueu o rosto, mirando o loiro bem próximo de si.

- _Merci... _– agradeceu através de um murmúrio, sentindo-se constrangido.

- _De rien. _– respondeu em francês, surpreendendo o ruivo.

- Você sabe falar francês?

- Alguma coisa... tenho uma tia francesa. – respondeu sorridente – você fica adorável com esse nariz vermelho, Kamyu, parece aquela rena! Qual é mesmo o nome? Rupert?

- _Non_ faça piada com a minha cara e _non_ me chame de Kamyu!- rebateu, voltando a adotar seu tom irritadiço.

Milo riu da reação infantil do outro, dando-lhe um beijo estralado nos lábios corados pelo choro.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA prefere que eu lhe chame de Vulcão francês? Ou talvez de Ruivinho ardente! Você me dá um fogo que, só por Zeus! – Milo precisou segurar-se seriamente para não tornar a agarrar o ruivo no sofá. Só de lembrar da noite anterior, tinha ganas de pressioná-lo contra o estofado.

- Não ouse! – advertiu, levantando-se do sofá.

Tentou dar um passo, mas fora puxado pelas garras do loiro, caindo em seu colo.

oOo

O processo de aceitação não fora fácil, mas fez-se necessário a partir do momento em que, após alguns dias, Pandora e Saga firmaram namoro. Um absurdo aos olhos do francês tradicional, que não achava correto uma dama começar a namorar alguém em menos de um mês de convívio. Entretanto, se quisesse continuar com a preciosa companhia de Pandora em seu dia a dia, Kamus precisava aprender a ceder, e assim o fez. Aprendeu que não podia mandar nas pessoas, incluindo a si mesmo, já que um mês e meio depois do 'incidente' do supermercado, ele próprio havia aceitado o pedido de namoro de Milo.

- _Ma joli_, a torta já está pronta? – perguntou enquanto abria o refrigerador, apanhando duas garrafas de vinho tinto francês.

- _Oui_, Kamyu! – respondeu com a torta em mãos. – podemos ir?

Minutos depois o casal de irmãos adentrava ao apartamento de Shaka e Mú, deixando sobre a mesa o que haviam trazido consigo. Dirigiram-se então até o sofá da sala, onde o casal de anfitriões dividia o sofá com os vizinhos da frente, e também com o casal que haviam conhecido na festa dos gregos, há algum tempo. Thétis já carregava o pequeno bebê em seus braços, enquanto Mú divertia-se em entretê-lo com brincadeiras do tipo esconder-se atrás das mãos e fazer sons diferentes, arrancando gargalhadas do loirinho e também de sua mãe.

Kanon, que havia firmado namoro com a herdeira Saori Kido, não saía mais do celular. Suas conversas com a patricinha haviam virado motivo de chacota entre os irmãos, já que Milo conseguia imitar a cunhada com perfeição, fossem nos gestos ou na vozinha irritante. Nem Kanon conseguia manter-se firme e defende-la, já que as interpretações do irmão mais novo eram realmente cômicas.

Ao chegarem até a sala, Kamus e Pandora cumprimentaram os que ali se faziam presente, deslocando-se separadamente em direção de seus respectivos namorados. A alemã trocou um breve selinho com Saga, enquanto Milo havia sido mais maldoso, apalpando a bunda do francês antes que o mesmo tivesse alcançado o assento do sofá. Por motivos óbvios, o loiro havia ganhado um tabefe, arrancando sonoras risadas dos ali presentes.

Alguns minutos depois, todos se reuniram à mesa, onde o jantar era servido por Shaka com auxílio de Pandora e Thétis.

- E então – começou Mú – quando vocês vão se casar?

Fora impressão de Kamus ou o Carneiro de Shaka estava realmente olhando para si?

Como ninguém se atrevera a responder, Kamus tomou a palavra.

- Não estou completamente louco para cometer tamanha besteira. – respondeu no habitual tom seco. Sem tirar os olhos do prato.

- Que pena, isso significa que terei que enlouquece-lo um pouco mais, não? – Indagava Milo em tom teatral, levando a mão ligeira – por debaixo da mesa – até a coxa direita de Kamus, fazendo o francês sobressaltar, assustando todos na mesa.

- O que foi? – perguntou a alemã, mirando o rosto corado e surpreso do francês.

- Acho que ele mudou de idéia a respeito do casamento, cunhada! – respondeu Milo, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Fez questão de ameaçar por a mão em uma região mais 'perigosa', o que fez o ruivo corar ainda mais, completamente alarmado – _Non_ é, Kamyu?

- _Mon dieu_, por que eu fui me envolver com esse Selvagem? – dizia em tom de súplica, olhando para o teto.

- Porque aceitou ser minha Jane, talvez? – devolveu Milo em tom brincalhão, desencadeando uma onda de risos dos amigos.

- Você vai me pagar por isso, Milo! – seu tom era ameaçador.

- Pagarei com juros, se você quiser, _mon ange_... – piscou para o namorado, apanhando uma das mãos do mesmo, depositando um beijo carinhoso.

E o jantar transcorreu perfeitamente bem, em meio aos risos dos ali presentes.

Pandora enfim encontrara o homem perfeito para si, e sempre que o mirava distraído, tinha cada vez mais certeza de sua escolha. Saga fora feito para ela.

Já Kamus, ora essa, havia se apaixonado por um Selvagem que havia o apelidado de "Jane" em meio a uma mesa de amigos. Não tinham simetria alguma, diferente de Pandora e Saga, e quanto ao velho lance de 'tampa da panela', como, Milo sendo uma tampa rasa, poderia tampar uma panela de pressão feito Kamus? Eis ai a prova de que ser congruentes de mais ou de menos, não tem a menor importância. O que realmente vale é o sentimento, e tanto Kamus, quanto Pandora, aprenderam tal lição, quando um grupo de gregos barulhentos havia invadido suas vidinhas sem-graça e cheias de simetria.

**Fim**

**.**

**Cheguei ao fim! Finalmente! Rs **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic, pessoal!  
Agora vou poder me dedicar de volta a trama de "Sem Razão".**

**Ps: Se alguém tiver boas recomendações de fic onde o Milo seja Seme e o Camus uke,**

**eu aceitaria de bom grado. Cansei de ver Milo como uke nas fanfics, sério mesmo! Vlw!**

**Beijão gente!**

**.**

**Respostas dos Reviews:**

**J**: Hahaha, o Muzin e o Milo fazem uma parceria boa em fofoca! Obrigada por ler J! =D

**Kamy Janganshi**: Coitada da Pan, Kamy! Só estava defendendo o irmão rs! Shaka e Mú são puro fogo! Hehehe Vai ter muito mais do que um beijinho só XD Beijão querida *-*

**Suellen-San**: Suh, você me deixou sem-graça! HAUIAHHA Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Claro que não ofendeu hahaha! E sobre a fic, realmente, Pan desencalhou e não só ela :x Obrigada pelos reviews, Suh! Até a próxima!

**Mila Angelica**: Pois é, eu gosto de fazer o Milo como predador, Mila. Fico indignada quando o vejo como um bichinho acuado na maioria das fics onde ele e o Camus são focados. Sempre ele é o chorão e o Camus o maduro que o traça. Cansei disso, cansei de ler fic de Milo uke e Camus seme :x Eu não a culpo por achar estranho Saga X Pandora XD é realmente um casal novo e como eu sou muito fã da Pandora e o Saga é um cavaleiro bonitão e geminiano (como sou em off ) eu decidi juntá-los nessa fic XD Foi uma experiência :3 Espero que esteja gostando! Bj querida!^^

**AnaPanter**: Poxa Anaaaa você gostou do casalzinho hétero? To pasma! HAIUHAUHHAHAHHA Eu juntei eles por achar ambos bem fofos e tbm pelos motivos que expliquei pra Mila aqui na resposta em cima da tua rs Foi hilária a cena da latinha XD HAUIUAHHUA espero que curta o final!^^ Beijo e obrigada!

.


End file.
